


Guess What I Found Out

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [15]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gossip, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has gossip to share with El.<br/>Written for the prompt Rumor at the Whitecollar100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What I Found Out

"I ran into old man Lowell and his wife this afternoon. He reminded me that his son is a divorce lawyer. _Seeing as how your wife has a man sneaking in and out of the house while you're at work._ " Peter mimicked their neighbor's accent.

"Really? Did he happen to mention who I was cheating on you with?" Elizabeth wondered.

"His wife said it was a damn shame you passed up the pretty hat wearing boy for the short balding man."

"I'm cheating on you with Mozzie?"

"I can't wait to tell him." Elizabeth giggled when Peter nodded in agreement.


End file.
